Valerie Moonshine
Valerie Moonshine is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name: Valerie Moonshine Age: 15 District: '''0 (10) Appearance: '''Personality: '''Valerie was '''nice, gentle and a terrific singer who has pleased many audiences with her songs. She was a amazing superstar all around Panem and everyone knew her name, even though she is only 12. She was a national treasure and a rising star, she was so important that she was even removed from the reaping by the president him/herself. She got hooked onto drugs and turned from a happy, hopeful girl to a depressed and fragile '''girl, but she never lost her spirit and she was '''determined '''to not let the drugs control her life. She was seen as two things, a '''inspiration to everyone trying to get rid of drugs in their life and a roll-model to younger people who want to learn her story. Weapon Of Choice: Mace Alternate weapons: Trident and Scythe Reaping: She was reaped, much to everyone disappointment because she was about to get her life back on track. Strengths: She is strong willed and very tolerant. She also has un-real reactions and can catch a fly with her fingers. She is also loved by the Capitol, so won't fall short on sponsors Weaknesses: She is fragile and is a very bad swimmer. She can also start to shake quite badly but it doesn't effect her aim. She also can't sleep in the arena. Alliance: '''With District 0 (10) or any alliance with girls '''Token: '''A ribbon she plays with that is kept in her pocket. Interview angle: Just like the Capitol knew her when she was at her peak: A happy, hopeful girl who knows how to please the audience. '''Bloodbath Strategy: She was told that won't need to go into the Bloodbath because she has dozens of sponsors lined up to help her and her alliance. So she and her alliance will just run away and wait for the parachutes. Games Strategy: Her alliance will hide out and will try not to kill anyone unless they have too. She won't kill anyone in her alliance and if they try to kill her, she won't do anything to stop it. If she makes it to the Feast (or final 10) she will run off with one girl in her alliance and hide out until everyone kills each other off until the final 5, where she and the girl will say goodbye to each other and divide the supplies. If she gets to the final 3 she will kill and will try to win. If the final 2 consist of her and a alliance member, she will let them kill her, but will make sure that they tell her story to the Capitol so she will be remembered for what she was, not for what she has become. Reasons for Winning: She wants to win so she can tell everyone about her struggle with drugs and the effects they can have on you and others around you. She also wants to be a proper role-model that children look up to, and a good mentor for other District 0 (10) tributes so they know that it might not be the end of the world for them, and that if you truly believe in yourself, anything is possible. Back-story: She was born in District 0 (10) and was brought up like any normal girl. She was never spoiled and was raised with very good manners. When she was 9 she entered a talent show but at that point, no-body has ever heard her sing. When she walked on stage she started to belt out notes that astonished everybody in audience. Her mother entered her in more and more talent shows, and she loved it. In one of them, a Capitol representative was watching and offered her a singing contract in the Capitol and she happily accepted. She started to produce songs and even got to sing at the beginning of two Hunger Games when she was 10 and 11. She loved her job because singing was her passion. She was so important in the Capitol that the President him/herself removed her from the reaping because she was a national treasure. But, when she was 14 she started to get involved with the wrong people and was forced to take Morphling to make her thinner, and she was hooked. She couldn't stop taking it. She went to a rehab center and it didn't work because she kept on finding ways to get it. The President got angry with her and re-added her name to the reaping with the ordinary amount of slips and by pure odds, she was reaped, which did make everyone very upset, it even made the President sad too, but whats done is done. And she accepted and embraced the fact that she was going into the arena. Gallery Valeire Moonshine.png|Valerie Moonshine Reaping Valerie Moonshine Tribute Parade.png|Valerie Moonshine Tribute Parade Valerie Moonshine Arena.png|Valerie Moonshine Arena Valerie Moonshine Victor.png|Valerie Moonshine Victor Trivia *Her song is Valerie - Amy Winehouse, as her namesake. *She is a Amy Winehouse remembrance tribute Category:District 0 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:Reaped Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters